Logs
The Stories so far… Opening Days Visits to L.A.- Heather O'Leary has just gotten into town at this point. She hardly even has clothes on her back… Time to go shopping for everything! - Rated R for Violence, Language, and Adult Themes Raising a Barn and Other Accommodation Issues Raising the Frame - The need for storage space is overwhelming the old Barn, and putting their intended Squad Vehicle capture in will be impossible. Building Time! - Rated PG Building the Barn - Martin Grace joins up with the LA Resistance, and we might be able to finish the barn and get it up and online! - Rated PG The Jason Briggs Affair The Rescue - This one's been on the mothership for a long time… and they don't intend to bring him down. Time for the Resistance to pull one of its most clandestine actions! - Rated R for Postmission Activities ... But is he converted? - If the mission seems to be going too well, is it legit? Or is it a trap to get a spy into the resistance? (takes place the day after Skyfighter Ambush) - Rated R for Adult Themes, and Language Transportation Issues Skyfighter Ambush - Four lizards, slipping to somewhere they can get snacks? They're all alone with no backup… Time to steal their ship! - Rated PG-13 for Violence New Toys - The resistance picked up Skyfighter easily enough, but they haven't gotten a squadship as yet. And its a lot bigger to do some of the things they've been using the fighters for… Time to get one! - Rated PG-13 for Violence Repair and Recovery - When the mission doesn't go entirely right, it can be very stressful on people. Mistakes can happen when someone gets upset… - Rated R/NC-17 for Implied Nudity and Sexual Themes Reconnaissance Run - While getting the squadship, one Resistance member saw something that she couldn't bear to live without, or see in enemy hands. If we can get to it, and analyze the guard pattern, we can make a go for it! - Rated PG Capture of a Harrier - After scouting LAX to find out how to get the Harrier out of enemy hands, its time to strike, and claim it for the Resistance! - Rated R for Language and Violence The Trade An Offer He Can't Refuse? (Saturday, July 31, 2004) - Donovan is getting an… interesting offer from the Visitors. - Rated R for Mature Themes Breaking the News... (Sunday, August 1, 2004) - After the offer has been given, Mike comes back to the ranch. And the rest of the Resistance at large hears about the 'offer'. But there are always…. possibilities… - Rated PG-13 Battle Plans (Monday, August 2, 2004) - At dinner the night after the news is broken, Elizabeth isn't happy with what Heather said the night before. But after thinking on it more, there's a workable plan to take Sean back… without a trade! - Rated PG The Waiting Game (Tuesday, August 3, 2004) - So the plans are all set, and everyone knows what to do. Now it's just the long wait for the trade, and making sure the most exposed target can shoot straight. And talking about what will happen afterwards… - Rated PG Face Off! (Wednesday, August 4, 2004) - The time for the trade has come to pass. But is their plan good enough? Or will it result in a disaster for the whole resistance? - Rated R for Language and Violence The Saga of Juliet Parrish and Nathan Bates It's... a Date? - Poor Julie… the things she has to put herself through sometimes, to cover her tracks from implication… - Rated PG You're doing what?! - Mike finds out about Julie's unfortunate requirements to protect herself and the Resistance this time.. - Rated PG-13 Date with Disaster - She agreed to go through with the date, so now she has to live up to it, while Bates continually tries to get her to slip, even loading her with champagne trying to do so! - Rated PG-13 Miscellaneous Events Just Another Day In Paradise - With Sean back in Resistance hands, it's wind-down time, and life resumes its semblance of normal. Now for an even more Spectacular Plan! (Takes place just after 'Face Off!') - Rated PG-13/R for some Adult silliness and themes. The Resistance Food Network - Coming… soon(?) to the Freedom Network, it's the LA Resistance Cooking Show! - Rated PG Who Stole Our Ham? - Ham Tyler is being nice to Julie? Our Ham Tyler? Did you make /sure/ it was our Ham Tyler? - Rated PG The San Diego Incident Target Practice and Strike Plans - A little shooting range activity for Heather and Elizabeth turns into large scale planning discussion when Mike and Julie show up… (Takes place one day after 'The Resistance Food Network') - Rated PG-13 for early content Party in San Diego (Sunday, August 8, 2004) - So, the recon has been done for the attack on the San Diego processing center… Time for a wild battle! - Rated R for Violence and Language Medical Disputes (Monday, August 9, 2004 (early)) - When the battle is done, its time for people to start recovering… Some doctors are NOT friendly! - Rated PG-13 TV Sucks - Sometimes there's just nothing good on anymore… You try to do a good thing… - Rated PG-13 Get the Doctor a Doctor (Monday, August 9, 2004)- It's said that doctors make the absolute worst patients… So do their significant others. - Rated PG-13 Recovery Blues (Monday, August 9, 2004)- The two worst injury cases from San Diego are getting visitors, and getting restless (Runs partially concurrent to Get the Doctor a Doctor, and picks up after end of that log, where noted) - Rated PG-13 Cooking Show 2 (Tuesday, August 10, 2004)- While the recovery continues the night after the blues, the LA Resistance cooking show picks up. On the menu now? Chicken Fried Steak! - Rated PG Interlude 2 It's a Plan? (Wednesday, August 11, 2004) - With San Diego behind them, it's time for the Resistance to start planning further events to advance their cause, and deal with things like the WLF's desires to get rid of the consulate. And another heat wave is coming! - Rated PG-13 The Raid to End All Raids Grand Plans (Thursday, August 12, 2004) - After a brief report on the Freedom Network, Elizabeth is starting to hatch a plan… one that could lead to the biggest, most long distance raid in the history of the LA Resistance! - Rated R for Adult Situations Fighter Check (Friday, August 13, 2004 (early)) - The longest range plan in Resistance history is in the planning. But is the equipment ready for it? And are the plans solid? - Rated R for Adult Content Interlude 3 Another Day, Another Raid (Friday, August 13, 2004) - Ham and Julie are out on a small scale action. Only 4 Visitors to take out… Easy mission, right? Wrong! - Rated R for Violence and Language The Prisoner (Part 1) Investigating Julie (Friday, August 13, 2004) - Julie is headed out of the city through a major checkpoint, but gets followed! - Rated R for Language and Violence Questioning the Prisoner (Sunday, August 15, 2004) - Now that they have a little Visitor in custody, its time to start interrogating it for what it knows… - Rated R for Language The Saga of Maxwell Family Relations (Part 1) The Return of Polly Maxwell - Part 1 (Sunday, August 15, 2004) - Robin's younger sister Polly is back… and she's got a beef to pick with all the Resistance, especially her niece! - Rated R for Language and Violence The Return of Polly Maxwell - Part 2 (Monday, August 16, 2004(early)) - Polly is calmed down a little today from that first hellish night back, but she's still not happy! - Rated R for Language The Return of The Raid to End All Raids The Raid to End All Raids (Monday, August 16, 2004) - The plans have been set, the tactics have been laid out, and the day has come. Time for the longest range strike in LA Resistance history! - Rated R for Violence and Language The Flight Home - Part 1 (Tuesday, August 17, 2004 (early)) - The ships is theirs… or is it? One enemy still lurks… - Rated R for Violence and Language The Flight Home - Part 2 (Tuesday, August 17, 2004) - With the ship secured, all that's left is to fly it back. But there's still trouble afoot, waiting for them back home… - Rated PG Hangar Deck Entertainments (Wednesday, August 18, 2004 (early)) - The ship is back into Earth orbit, hovering over the northeast. Now its just for personal errands, and fixing things to go home… The Landing (Wednesday, August 18, 2004) - Time to put the big ship into its resting place, and go back home! - Rated PG-13 for Adult Situations and Language Important Meetings (Wednesday, August 18, 2004) - If you had to meet the President of the United States, wouldn't you want to do it after two days without a shower? Our intrepid heroes have to! - Rated PG The Saga of Maxwell Family Relations (Part 2) The Polly Problem (Thursday, August 19, 2004) - Now that the group is all back home with their pickings, its time to deal with the leftover problems from before they left. But what to do with Polly? - Rated PG The Continuing Saga of Juliet Parrish and Nathan Bates Seeing Julie Off (Thursday, August 19, 2004) - Julie isn't expected back in town for several more days. But she's going back now… - Rated PG Late Meeting (Thursday, August 19, 2004 (late) - After the long drive, Julie returns to Science Frontiers… to face Nathan Bates… - Rated PG The Saga of Maxwell Family Relations (Part 3) Final Showdown (Friday, August 20, 2004 (early)) - After all the confrontations, and the wondering of what to do, its time for a final confrontation, a final showdown with the hopes of resolving the issue of Polly. - Rated R for Violence and Language The Prisoner (Part 2) Julie and the Queen (August 20, 2004) - Julie goes back to work in her usual lab, but a very unpleasant Visitor awaits her… - Rated PG-13 for Language and Adult Themes Desperate Measures (August 20, 2004) - After what happened in her lab, Mike and Ham race to the rescue, and start the plan for getting her out of a disaster! - Rated R for Language The Death of a Prisoner (August 21, 2004) - During the working of the plans, Ham decides that he doesn't like the little Mika type Visitor… and he gets brutal! - Rated R for Language and Violence - Character Death Scene Recruiting Days (Part 1) Ryan Rivers Joins (Saturday, August 21, 2004) - This one just showed up on the ranch doorstep… no one knew who he was for several hours! - Rated PG-13 for Language And Back to Work… Assault on the Ojai Prison Camp (Sunday, August 22, 2004) - Friends, relatives, and potential allies are all being held inside a Visitor prison compound. But will infiltration for position work right? - Rated R for Language and Violence Recruiting Days - Patrick Campbell (Monday, August 23, 2004) - New arrivals are coming in every day… - Rated PG The Trouble with Explosions and Conversions (Part 1- Explosions) Destruction of the Club Creole (Tuesday, August 24, 2004) - The plan to get Julie off the hook is going to involve destroying the club… But things start to go wrong from the start, when the plan starts unfolding! - Rated R for Language and Violence The Trouble with Explosions and Conversions (Part 2 - Conversions and Guests) Nightmares Come Alive (Tuesday, August 24, 2004) - One of the captures is someone Diana very much wanted to see… on the inside of the conversion chamber… - Warning: Rated NC-17 for Adult Content Brief Stopovers (Tuesday, August 24, 2004) - Juliet Parrish was also captured in the club mess… but Bates will want her back! - Rated PG The Trouble with Explosions and Conversions (Part 3 - Homecomings and New Arrivals) Homecoming (Wednesday, August 25, 2004) - The club is no longer being searched, so the Resistance can go home from the underground hideout… Rated PG The Great Escape (Wednesday, August 25, 2004) - Heather escapes the mothership, but in what condition? And who are her rescuers? - Rated R for Violence, Language, and Nudity The Aftermath (Wednesday, August 25, 2004) - Trust is going to be hard to come by, for the sole survivor of the flight from Miami… - Rated PG The Continuing Saga of Nathan Bates and Juliet Parrish A New Dust? (Thursday, August 26, 2004) - Julie had to do quite a bit to make it look like she wasn't with the Resistance… she may just be getting off the hook! - Rated PG It Fell From the Sky … Again Crashing Ships and Crashing People (Thursday, August 26, 2004) - It seems someone had a fighter sabotaged, over on the other side of things… but a second fighter crashing on the ranch in two days? - Rated R for Language and Violence The Saga of Maxwell Family Relations (Part 4) The Return of Robin (Friday, August 27, 2004) - The intel for the Ojai raid said that Robin Maxwell might be at the camp. Well, she's come back home, to find out all the happenings since the beginning of the second war! - Rated PG-13 for Language Brief Interludes… The Late Late Show (Friday, August 27, 2004) - Ryan Rivers has been out of the camp for his job, for a few days. Time to bring him back up to speed… - Rated PG Science Chat (Friday, August 27, 2004) - Kita makes a discovery, but so does Drake. Whose is better? - Rated PG The Trouble with Explosions and Conversions (Part 4 - How converted is 'partially converted?) Angel's Day (Saturday, August 28, 2004) - Trying to get adjusted to LA, the dust zone, and the people in general is still a long process for the Lizard Angel. So are patients who don't listen! - Rated PG Heather's Betrayal (Saturday, August 28, 2004) - It seems that Heather might be more converted that anyone thought. A mission the thought she could use for disinformation… turns her into a traitor when the conversion takes hold! - Rated PG-13 for Adult Themes Unscrambling the Eggs and Hash (Sunday, August 29, 2004) - With Heather converted enough that it can take hold of her and make her betray the Resistance, she becomes a serious security risk until the conversion is undone. So off to New York, to get the conversion undone! Rated R for Language, Adult Themes, and Sexual References A Return to the New Normal Cat Care (August 29, 2004) - While Heather is away being deconverted, her cats are found by someone she might not be happy to have finding them… - Rated PG Massages, Duels, and Doctors (August 29, 2004) - Hmm… the title says it all - Rated PG-13 for Violence and Sexual innuendo The Continuing Saga of Nathan Bates and Juliet Parrish Julie is Followed (Monday, August 30, 2004) - Julie returns to the bed and breakfast, only to be followed by Bates' main thug Chiang! - Rated PG A Return to the New Normal (cont.) Spying on People? (Monday, August 30, 2004) - It seems that some people like some of the new arrivals less than others… - Rated PG Racing to Jail? (Monday, August 30, 2004) - Heather gets pulled over with incriminating evidence… but who is the officer, and how will she get out? - Rated PG Post-Capture Checkups (Tuesday, August 31, 2004) - Heather still isn't fully healed from what was done to her on the ship, she's battered and bruised, and it's time she got to the doctor for some help! Rated PG Exercise and Perspective (Tuesday, August 31, 2004) - Interesting conversation can almost always take the pain out of working out. - Rated PG Trip Planning (Wednesday, September 1, 2004) - Hmm… its just about that time again. Time to get some supplies from up north where the dust is keeping all of the Visitors away. - Rated PG The Return of the WLF Mission Payback Time (Wednesday, September 1, 2004 (night)) - When Heather betrayed the Resistance, not all the info given was accurate. Time to exploit disinformation before they figure out she isn't converted. The time to strike the LA Consulate has come! - Rated R for Language and Violence The Between Mission Lull… Trouble On the Menu (Thursday, September 2, 2004) - Two people, trying to keep a cover up… and their covers seem to be working just a little bit too well! - Rated PG-13 Near Death Situation (Thursday, September 2,. 2004) - Lunch didn't go over too well for Heather… The biggest danger to her wasn't from the mob, but from injuries that hadn't been tended to yet! Lover's Quarrel (Friday, September 3, 2004) - Was lunch with Julie something to almost literally die for, for Heather? Elizabeth certainly doesn't think so! - Rated PG-13 for Language and Nudity The Continuing Saga of Nathan Bates and Juliet Parrish Nathan's Ploy (Friday, September 3, 2004) - Bates knows that Heather is no longer converted, and doesn't believe a word of the story about the lunch with Heather. Things may just be about to come to a head! - Rated PG The Between Mission Lull… (Part 2) Cleaning up the Fallout (Friday, September 3, 2004 (late)) - After the big fight, neither Heather or Elizabeth is happy with themselves. Time for a little more talking, and maybe a restoration of happiness! - Rated PG-13 for Language Arrival of Alexis (Friday, September 3, 2004) - The recruiting drive just gets better and better! Another military person joins the fray now, to continue the fight. - Rated PG Healing Ham and Gun Chats (Saturday, September 4, 2004) - Now that Angelica has some of the equipment from the Atlanta mothership set up to work right on humans, she's got a few new procedures to use on Ham, and whoever else. - Rated PG Working the Range (Saturday, September 4, 2004) - It seems the ranch didn't go unscathed from the crashing fighters, parts of the fence are down! - Rated PG Meetings and Invasions (Saturday, September 4, 2004) - After a meeting on the Mothership, Diana, Quentin, and Kita decide to pay a little visit to Julie, to ruffle her! - Rated PG Not Quite Fixed (Sunday, September 5, 2004) - While looking over the ships in the barn, Heather makes a discovery about the ship Elizabeth crashed and fixed… - Rated PG Attack on the Ranch (Monday, September 6, 2004) - It started as a quiet night of Elizabeth worrying about Heather… and it turned into a major mess! - Rated R for Violence and Adult Themes The Continuing Saga of Nathan Bates and Juliet Parrish Nathan Apologizes (Tuesday, September 7, 2004) - Bates screwed up a few nights back, now it's time for him to apologize. - Rated PG Long Trips - New York Party in New York! (Tuesday, September 7, 2004) - After talking about it a while, it's time to gather up all the gang, and head off to New York for a couple of days! - Rated PG Babysitting and Taxi Duty (Tuesday, September 7, 2004) - It seems that the initial group wasn't everyone going to New York… Time for tour shuttle 2 to launch! - Rated R for language One Dark Night (Wednesday, September 8, 2004) - Seems the trip isn't going quite as planned… on day two, troubles abound! - Rated PG-13 for Adult Themes Hotel Reunion (Wednesday, September 8, 2004) - After a long period apart, it's time for the lovers to be reunited and make up. At least one relationship isn't having problems… - Rated PG Hotel Hijinx (Thursday, September 9, 2004 (early)) - The previous night's problems didn't affect everyone… a separate situation is unfolding, and some are worrying about one of the most troubled ones from the night before… - Rated PG-13 for Language Julie vs. President (Thursday, September 9, 2004) - Another important meeting for Julie… This time she's fed up with the President, and quite willing to point out why! - Rated PG The Voyage Home (Thursday, September 9, 2004 (Late)) - Ham has ordered Heather home to keep the President from trying to woo her onto his staff any further… time for a fresh day after the dark night! - Rated PG Back to Reality… Men, Ladies, Misunderstandings, and Such (Thursday, September 9, 2004) - A comment that a couple people find amusing, some others may not! - Rated PG Shuttles and Draft Paper (Friday, September 10, 2004) - What started out as work on Elizabeth's personal embarrassment (Shuttle 570) turned into an interesting night… - Rated PG An Apology and a Change (Friday, September 10, 2004) - Angelica tries to resolve her end of the events in the misunderstanding the night before, and decides to make a change… - Rated PG The Continuing Saga of Nathan Bates and Juliet Parrish Cold Shoulder (Friday, September 10, 2004) - The next round isn't as apologetic as the last one… in fact, it's reaffirmation of people not liknig each other… - Rated PG Back to Reality… (cont.) Skyfighter Problems (Friday, September 10, 2004) - More fighter problems… This time, it's even worse! - Rated PG The El Paso Supply Depot Raid (Saturday, September 11, 2004) - To repair the fighter, equipment and parts are going to be needed. Barring a mothership assault, attacking a supply depot is the best way of doing it. - Rated R for Violence, Language, and Sexual References Post El Paso Medical Center (Sunday, September 12, 2004) - With a lot of people hurt in the El Paso raid, there were antics aplenty to be had in the infirmary after… some grumpy, some hungry, some even a little bit… fussy? - Rated PG Off to Kansas City (Sunday, September 12, 2004) - Hmm… a spur of the moment date, clear to Kansas City…All sorts of things can happen with that! Much better than New York though! - Rated R for Language and Violence On the Outside Looking In? (Sunday, September 12, 2004) - Is a rift starting to form in the Resistance? Some people seem to feel less like they belong, than others… - Rated PG Caged Red (Monday, September 13, 2004) - Hmm, lots of dangerous equipment around base. That and munitions for jets… time to build a few cages, to keep them locked up in. - Rated PG-13 for Language Cooking Show 3 (Monday, September 13, 2004) - What started out as a nice little dinner plan, turned into a major social incident for several people… Too bad, because the dinner was good! - Rated PG Responsibilities (Monday, September 13, 2004) - The after dinner discussions from Cooking Show 3 are interesting in some cases… - Rated PG As the Mush Turns (Tuesday, September 14, 2004) - Everyone has been having issues of some kind or another lately, time for them all to get spilled out! - Rated PG-13 for Language Rescrambling the Eggs and Hash Trip to New York (Wednesday, September 15, 2004 (early)) - Instead of continuing her fight with Heather, after the incident in the kitchen with Julie watching, Elizabeth took a fighter immediately and ran off. Heading… for New York… - Rated PG Rescramble, part 1 (Wednesday, September 15, 2004) - After Elizabeth's return from New York, it's time for an apology for the fight with Heather, and to break the bad news about what it'll take to fix the memory gaps and associated issues… maybe even time to start it! - Rated PG-13 for Language, Nudity, and Sexual Themes Rescramble, Part 2 (Thursday, September 16, 2004 (early)) - Parts of the memory have been restored, how much more will be put back in this round? Will Heather be able to take much more? And what till the end results be? - Rated PG-13 for Language, Nudity, and Sexual Themes Cats and Dogs (Thursday, September 16, 2004) - With the restoration completed, all that's left is to recover, and make sure Heather is back to being all right. Also… an encounter… - Rated PG The Continuing Saga of Nathan Bates and Juliet Parrish The Kiss (Thursday, September 16, 2004) - Nathan and Julie get stuck in an Elevator, than caught in a very compromising situation…. - Rated PG Lunch and Plans (Friday, September 17, 2004(early)) - Julie and Ham are meeting for lunch in town… and for a plan to get rid of Chiang! - Rated PG Day to Day Reality Discussions without Solutions (Friday, September 17, 2004) - A little idle chat in a training room, just prior to the big Resistance command staff meeting. After a hair incident… - Rated PG Staff Meetings (Friday, September 17, 2004) - A big resistance Command Staff meeting, to sort out issues with other resistance members, and the ugly details of the big plan! - Rated PG The Continuing Saga of Nathan Bates and Juliet Parrish (and Heather O'Leary now, as well!) The Apprentice (Friday, September 17, 2004 (late)) - Time for a major firing, and a major hiring, on fatal levels! - Rated R for Violence, Attempted Rape, and Death More Day to Day Reality Tender yet Bitter - (Saturday, September 18, 2004) - A little bit of kitchen talk, a little bit of girlfriends reunited, and a little bit of heavy discussion… - Rated PG Lost in the Woods Raids, Revelations, and ANOTHER Crashing Ship (Sunday, September 19, 2004) - Situations can get really ugly really fast… Heather's technically Ryan's new boss… /IF/ she goes in to work again, and doesn't decide against the whole thing… Meanwhile, major attacks require major backup. The gang goes to the rescue, but with a mostly injured crew… problems happen… - Rated R for Language and Violence Awakenings (Monday, September 20, 2004) - Heather wakes up after the crash. OUCH! - Rated PG-13 for Nudity Radar and Small Animals (Monday, September 20, 2004) - Hmm. Squirrels, unknown bush rustlings, overly planned things that would take too much time, and maybe even a few later plans… - Rated PG Not Quite a Church Camp (Monday, September 20, 2004) - Food issues, flaring tempers, people unconscious, people trying to be conscious… welcome to Camp! - Rated PG-13 for Nudity and Language Yells, Threats, and BEARS! (Tuesday, September 21, 2004(early)) - Trying to get Julie to get herself fixed is always a problem… and the camp gets a visit from a, well, local. - Raded PG-13 for Language By Land and By Air (Tuesday, September 21, 2004) - Long walks, attempted hitchhiking, rescues, small children, and personal issues. Who could ask for more? - Rated PG-13 for various things Day to Day Reality Julie's Bad Night (Tuesday, September 21, 2004) - Julie's had a a really bad day, now Mike gets to find out just how bad! - Rated PG The Continuing Saga of Nathan Bates and Juliet Parrish The Beginning of the End (Tuesday, September 21, 2004 (late)) - Nathan comes to see Julie… and things just happen! This takes place less than an hour after Julie's Bad Night - Rated NC-17 for Attempted Rape, Violence, and Language Day to Day Reality Lunch and Children (Wednesday, September 22, 2004 (early)) - Heather and Elizabeth talk about the two new youngest members of the LA Camp, while they're being taken to see horses, and being fed. - Rated G Baby and Car Shopping (Wednesday, September 22, 2004) - Heather and Elizabeth have to go out shopping for the new little children… with Ryan coming to help along the way, for car shopping! - Rated G The Final Breakup With Science Frontiers (Part 1, The Great Escape) Sin... er, Bates Does It HIS Way! (The Great Escape, part I) (Thursday, September 23, 2004 (early)) - What a way to go back to work. Ordered to hunt down and capture your best friends! - Rated PG-13 for Adult Themes Arrest and Capture (The Great Escape, Part II) (Thursday, September 23, 2004) - As the Chief of Security, Heather has been ordered to bring Mike and Julie by midnight, or she's gone! But Julie wants her cover kept… - Rated PG-13 for Adult Themes Final Escape (The Great Escape, Part III) (Friday, September 24, 2004) -After the nightmare of the previous night and day, it's time for the final chapter of the great escape, and the need for ALL ties to Science Frontiers to be broken! - Rated R for Language, Violence, and Adult Themes The Great Escape - Aftermath and Recovery Home Again, Home Again (Friday, September 24, 2004 (late)) - More fallout from Mike and Julie's time in the hands of Bates - Rated R for Adult Themes and Language I'll Be Fine (Saturday, September 25, 2004) - With everyone home, the time for healing, both physical and mental, has started. The time when some people need someone there with them… - Rated PG-13 for some Adult Themes Dinner and Fists Through a Wall (Sunday, September 26, 2004) - What starts out as a supper for the kids, turns into a kitchen confrontation between the most stubborn women in the Resistance! - Rated PG-13 for Adult Themes Shrink Wrap (Monday, September 27, 2004 (Early)) - Ham finds Julie… and trouble when he slips! - Rated PG-13 for Adult Themes Issues and Misunderstandings (Monday, September 27, 2004) - There are /PROBLEMS/, then there are problems. Too bad some minor issues can be embarrassing enough to cause big trouble… - Rated PG-13 for Sexual Situations A Time for Healing (Monday, September 27, 2004 (concurrent with Isssues and Misunderstandings)) - Good thing there are people with a lot more relationship knowledge than Elizabeth… since her relationship is the one seeming most in trouble from all that happened… - Rated R for Sexual Situations and Nudity Playing Cupid (Tuesday, September 28, 2004) - With the relationship restored, it's time for planning things later, though not without minor dispute, and more importantly, to help a new relationship take off! - Rated PG Stress Ulcer (Wednesday, September 29, 2004 (early)) - A lot has happened over the last month… all of it seemingly bad…- Rated PG Day to Day Reality Off to Texas (Wednesday, September 29, 2004) - Hmm… So, the dairy plan is a go… now to get the equipment… off to Texas we go, for Heather to meet some old friends, and older enemies! - Rated R for Violence and Language Cattle Preparation (Thursday, September 30, 2004) - Time for unloading after Texas, and getting ready for the equipment setup… - Rated PG-13 for Sexual Situations Movies, Relationships, and Panicky People (what a week) (Thursday, September 30, 2004 - Wednesday, Oct 6, 2004) (Warning: Long!) - So, Alexis thinks she needs to 'educate' Angelica about popular movies, by plopping her down in front of the TV to watch them. All sorts of things can happen during that, both there, and on the side… - Rated PG-13 for Adult Themes Trip to Russia (Friday, October 1, 2004 - Monday, October 4, 2004 (early)) - It's time for another big trip… this time, it's off as far as Russia, to get supplies through… the black market? But which is more dangerous? The black marketeers or the government? - Rated R for Violence, Language, and Sexual Situations Idle Chatter and Revelations (Monday, October 4, 2004) - Always time for the girls to get together during recovery… Just that with these two, things can go from sweet chatter, to complete seriousness, in moments. - Rated PG-13 for Adult Themes Attack on San Pedro (Monday, October 11, 2004) - Hmm… a Visitor command post in San Pedro? What could that be? Other than something to be removed with extreme prejudice? - Rated R for Violence and Language Attempted Rescue (October 17, 2004) -Things don't always go as planned… even for the supposedly infallible LA Resistance… This is a good example… - Rated PG-13 for Violence/Language The Revenge of Nathan Bates The Battle for the South Side (November 3, 2004) - Bates has ordered the hunting down and execution of all resistance members within the city. Now, with the Resistance in town to protect retreating groups, a major battle is about to unfold! - Rated PG-13 for Violence/Language